minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Mevia
Mevia is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the secondary antagonist in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]". She is one of The Old Builders in charge of The Games played by the Competitors. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Biography Appearance Mevia appears to be a slightly aged character with long pale-cyan hair. She wears a black and red dress, with red shoes. Personality Mevia, being the Enforcer of The Games, is a greatly rude and overwhelming character. She is portrayed to be a right-hand woman to Hadrian and usually goes along with what he says, and shares his attitude of superiority, often also insulting Jesse and his/her Gang during the process. She is also very sadistic, as she enjoys belittling and taunting people she considers to be lower than her. Much like Hadrian, Mevia is rude, snarky, snide, unpleasant, power hungry, ruthless, cruel, arrogant, selfish, hot-tempered, rude, and very sadistic. When she's angry, she throws TNT at everything. However, Mevia doesn't have Hadrian's tendency to make and break deals and manipulate people. It can be said that while both enjoy watching the competitors in the Games suffer, Hadrian prefers to toy with their hope, while Mevia simply enjoys watching the Games and the competitor's suffering. As mentioned above, Mevia is highly sadistic, as evidenced by her quote: "They're cheaters... Let's make their lives miserable, for fun." She seems to have little, if any respect for others, taunting them and even pushing and yelling at Hadrian. Despite this, the two of them fight quite well together, as shown during their final battle with Jesse. At one point, Hadrian pretends to ask Jesse for forgiveness while Mevia sneaks up behind him/her and brutally murders him/her, showing that, like Hadrian, she has no sense of honor and is perfectly willing to attack someone while their guard is down. Mevia also has a comedic side, as shown during the post-credits scene which shows Mevia and Hadrian trapped in a barren world made of bedrock inhabited by (depending on one of the player's choices in Episode 1) either chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens. Mevia tries to crack a joke about their predicament, which falls flat. Killed Victims *Jesse (but she respawns) Death (Respawned) Killed By *Jesse After Jesse uses a pickaxe to break through Mevia's obsidian, Jesse forces Mevia back and eventually knocks her in the elimination area. Quotes Trivia *If Jesse shows a White Pumpkin to the Old Builders, then Mevia will mention that she has nightmares about Cassie Rose, possibly due to Cassie being a murderer. *As commented on by Jesse, both Mevia and Hadrian have very large inventories. **This is probably because of how good they are at building, and need resources to build. *As mentioned by Axel, Mevia has kidnapped Axel, Olivia, and Usher Reuben. *Mevia is considered to be the second evilest antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode, after Hadrian. **This is because she has an cruel and sadistic personality, enjoying people suffer. Gallery Mcsm ep8 world-of-chickensized-zombie.png|Mevia and Hadrian in the tiny "adult" Zombie dimension. (Determinant) Mevia3.jpg|Mevia in the respawn pit. Mevia4.jpg|Mevia in the giant Chickens dimension. (Determinant) Mevia.png|Mevia talking to Jesse. Horizon33 13-11-2016 38-9-10.jpg|Mevia with Hadrian after trapping Jesse in Obsidian. Horizon33 15-11-2016 20-13-18.jpg|Mevia with Hadrian and Otto. Hadrian.png|Mevia walking away with Hadrian and Mevia at the end of the Lava Race. Captura de pantalla 2017-05-03 a la(s) 08.18.23.png|Mevia angrily talking to Jesse. With Hadrian and Otto Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Old Builders Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:The Games Category:Warriors Category:Respawned Characters Category:Builders